I Love You, Goodbye
by IamaPegasusDEALWITIT
Summary: Natsu is leaving to search for Igneel. How does Lucy feel? O O Fail Summary, sorry I'm lazy


**Hey guys! Its me, Marga. ****Yeah, I got really bored and made a one-shot. For all those people who read "Those Three Words" (thank you btw.), don't worry, it will be out soon. Im sorry for the delay, but I had school. Anyway, I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. OMG...LOL, I almost wrote Hiroshima XDDDD LOLZ. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_I love him,_

I was walking towards the Rainbow Sakura Tree, the one that Natsu dug up for me. I smiled. All those memories of him and me, me and him. Both of us. But today, he is leaving. Apparently, he overheard a bunch of people talking about a dragon who was seen at the peak of Mt. Hakobe, not to far from here. He's leaving today, on the Rainbow Sakura Festival.

"Lucy!" A high-pitched voice called out. I turned around and saw a flying blue exceed. Happy. "Hi Happy, where's Natsu?" I asked. Happy's smile faded, "Don't you remember, he's leaving today."

"I know that, but, why are you sad? Aren't you coming with him?" He shook his head, "He said he wanted to search for Igneel all by himself. He doesn't need me to come with him." He smiled, "At least, I'll be with you." I smiled. Happy may be annoying, but he's sweet. We walked over to Gray, Erza, Wendy and Charles.

___I love him not,_

I waved at them and sat down. "B6!" Mirajane, the white-haired mage, shouted. "BINGO!" Erza (proudly) shouted. "So Ms. Lucy, will you... uhm... miss Natsu?" Wendy said shyly. I looked at her with confusion, "What?" She quickly put her head down. "I-I'm s-sorry. I-I shouldn't h-have asked t-that." She started panicking. I giggled. "Its okay, and... Of course I'll miss him, I mean, he is my best friend." I told her. Maybe just_ friends. _

He's just too dense to realize what love is.

_I love him,_

But, there's this feeling here inside that I can't hide even if I try. Natsu. How can I not love him? I mean he's kind and caring. He may have gone a little overboard with this 'Protect Nakama' thing, but its okay. Remembering all the times he saved his nakama from major threats like Deliora, The Phantom Lord Guild, Oracion Seis and Edolas, just makes me smile.

_I love him not,_

But, there is this one problem, Lisanna. Ever since she came back from Edolas, a lot of people have been ignoring me. Its not that I'm jealous or anything but Natsu talks to her most of the time. They go on jobs together, they go to the guild together and they eat together. Of course I'm with them but, I just feel like a third wheel. Lisanna looked at me with a confused look. Oh God no! She must have spotted me staring at her, I must've looked like an idiot. She walked towards me. My sweat-dropped, she did catch me staring at her.

"Hey Lucy, is this spot taken?" She asked me. I shook my head as she sat down beside me. "So, how are you handling all of this?" She asked. I looked at her with confusion. "You know, about Natsu leaving." Oh,_ that. _"You're going to miss him right?" Lisanna asked."Yeah, I mean, he is my best friend" I replied. "Are you sure about that? I mean, are you sure that you and Natsu are _just _friends. He can be childish, but he's not stupid. Well, not that stupid... I think."

"Lisanna, we're just friends."

"No, you love him."

"No I don't."

"Yes, yes you do. And he loves you too."

"N-no he doesn't"

"Go after him."

"B-but-"

"Go, he might not realize this but, he needs you. Go."

I smiled. "Thank you." She nodded as I ran off into the sunset.

_I love him, _

"Natsu! Natsu!" I shouted catching the pink-haired boy's attention. He turned around and smiled. "Lucy!" He said. "Why are you here?" I looked at the ground, thinking of an excuse. "You, you didn't say goodbye yet." I told him shyly. "Oh yeah! Here," He leaned in and kissed me. I broke the kiss with my face red. "Goodbye." He blushed. "Come back alive." I told him. "Of course I will, now that I have a new _girlfriend_" He smirked. I was blushing madly as he laughed at me. He leaned in and we shared another passionate kiss. "I have to go, goodbye, Luce." He said. "G-goodbye." I waved at him.

_I'll wait for you._

* * *

** Arigatou! XD OMG, Review. :) Yeah, I still need some inspiration for the next chapter of "Those Three Words". So like, it might be finished this week. Thanks for all the nice reviews **

**-Marga :D**


End file.
